


Selfish Endeavor

by rainboze00



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, M/M, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, Temporary Amnesia, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainboze00/pseuds/rainboze00
Summary: A year after Zero's execution, he seemingly comes back from the depths of hell intact. The identity of the new Zero is unknown as the past Zero has shown no signs of returning to his post. Tension rises as this masked leader conquers over The Britannia Empire with ease. Lelouch all the while being watched like a hawk by the Knight of Seven and dealing with his developing migrains. Will Lelouch's headache's stop? Is Suzaku really bipolar? Will C.C find out who is behind the mask or does she already know? Is Geass really a wish?
Relationships: C.C. & Kururugi Suzaku, Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Zero (The Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am dyslexic and never really learned my own language so, please be warned. I do double-check my work but if anyone has any suggestions or like to help me don't be afraid to comment! I had this in the works for some time now and have few chapters ready to be released so if you guys like this I'll post them right away! But keep in mind that I don't have all of them done, lol. Also, everything is pretty much planned up to the end. I know this is a dying fandom but I love it so I hope you enjoy this as much as I do! Also please keep in mind adult themes ahead! Thank you and enjoy! :D   
> (This is short because it is just a prologue others will be long!)

It was a normal day for the student council members of Ashford Academy. All of them doing some sort of paperwork work while the TV plays the local news. The Vice president was bored out of his mind while looking out the window. He was starting to seriously consider jumping out of the said window. 'I bet Suzaku could jump out a window and land like a cat.' The visual conjure a tender smile from the raven. Milly was taking a break as well to look at the plain old news reporter making her sigh in anguish. "I think I wanna be a news reporter." "Oh yeah, Pres." Bringing everyone's focused attention to the program. "Yeah, I think it's cause this woman is so painfully boring. Makes me wanna change the game and spice things up, ya know!" Her ambitious personality getting the gang's mood back up. "I could totally see you doing that Pres," Shirley said with a giggle. "They wouldn't know what to do with you, Milly." Lelouch muffles out the conversation to focus on the television. Static, it was quick causing everyone to mumble in dissatisfaction even if the program was dull. Static ends cutting to a visual of a person dressed in a costume and mask of the late terrorist, Zero. Lelouch felt his muscles clench as feeling the world starts to close in on him.

"People of the world I have returned! It is I Zero!"

The screeching of his chair startles his now shaken up friends. They turn their worried eyes towards the Vice president. The Black Knight's program was cut short from the screen but Lelouch couldn't stop staring at the static screen. "L-Lulu?" Shirley gets up a little unsure of her friend's feelings. His heart had made a home in his tightening throat feeling it pulse up into his brain that was rushing. Nerves sent into overdrive pickling behind his straining Violet eyes.

'I Am Zero!'

Those words banged against his aching skull. Suddenly a gentle hand lands on his shoulder flitching him back to reality. He hadn't even noticed he was hyperventilating and slightly trembling. "Lelouch it's okay Zero is dead." muffled thoughts come to a screeching halt in the raven's head. Violet eyes widened as he backs away from the student council president. Eyes feeling scratchy and dry ever blink feeling like sandpaper. It was all too much to take feeling himself scratching at the surface of something he knew was wrong. Zero was alive and well. Because I was-. His thoughts came to an abrupt close feeling something snap and then drip from his left eye down his chin. Letting the liquid slip from his chin a drop landing on his shaking palm. Deep crimson stains his pale skin washing away all the frantic yells of his name. Looking up at their stunned gazes Lelouch's eyes roll to the back of his head making the world around him cave into darkness.


	2. Earfquake

With it being late afternoon Villetta Nu was in the security room filling out her daily report on Lelouch Lamperouge. After being an elite Knightmare Frame pilot and now playing teacher she was having itching withdrawals for action. "Ma'am!" One of the men in a black suit stands abruptly from his station. Honey eyes wonder to the screen hes looking at and in shock stands attention looking through the monitor to the TV in the student council room. The masked terrorists proclaiming his return echoes in the small dark room. Widen eyes shoot to look at the black-haired schoolboy that was once that said figure. Then with the closing of Zero's message and a screeching chair, the boy they stalk collapses out of a sudden panic attack into unconsciousness. Milly taking charge of her club members to take care of their classmate. The room roars all suits turning to their commander for orders. Villetta blinks away from the screen with a falter gives an order. "Medical! Get medical to Lelouch now!" "But what of Zero!?" Slamming her fist into the table the sky-haired woman barks back. "What of it! You saw everything, that Lelouch at the moment is not Zero. Now, do as order!" They promptly turn back around to get to work. Sighing she suddenly feels her phone vibrating and steps outside the security room for privacy. The screen flashes the Knight of Seven's name and the woman groans pinching her nose before answering the call. "Hello my lord." "Villetta report, I know you must have seen it." Suzaku's voice darkens with venom with a hint of panic. "Yes my lord, Lelouch was in the student council and he saw Zero's announcement." "Has he left school grounds lately or shown any signs of his memories?" "No not one bit, however..." "However?" "However when Lelouch saw the message he seemed to have had a sort of relapse. Assuming it's like the ones you told me he had before." "I see." His voice rough over the phone's speaker. "I'm going to be going back to school in a week so be expecting me. For now, with Lelouch keep all Zero related things away from him. If he did have a relapse he could be prone to have more." "Right my lord of course! All hail Britannia." "Right." Then with a click, the call ends with the sounds of in and out coming beeps. Looking at her now-closed phone she sighs in relief falling against the wall. With Zero back Villetta felt a sort of relief wash over her. The one she can't stop to love was scheduled to be publically executed soon and now she knew he'd be saved. "Ma'am we need you." "R-right of course." Snapping out of her forbidden thoughts Vilette got back in gear into the security room.

Rolo was on edge while taking care of his unconscious brother. Lelouch had arrived late to their shared home by escorted medical staff and secret security. Clenching hes warm teacup the boy thinks back to their orders of standing by for signs of Lelouch's old memories. If he was honest with himself he could say he loved Lelouch as an actual brother and if his memories truly returned, Rolo, wasn't sure if he could finish off the mission. The doorbell rings startlingly the schoolboy out of his inner turmoil. Leaving the dining room Rolo looks down the dark hall to Lelouch's bedroom then opens the front door. At the sight of eyes of lush green forests, Rolo went into a tense formal posture. "My Lord we weren't expecting you. What brings you here from the homeland?" "May I come in first?" The smaller boy scanned the other males feeling like something was off about the knight's usual demeanor. "Of course." Moving aside the Japanese boy walked in and the front door close behind them. "I'm going to be starting school here to not only watch Lelouch but also for Zero." Lilac eyes burn critical holes at Suzaku's back. "You don't trust us to do our job?" The younger male was seething at the implication that they were failing their mission. It was making him angrier feeling as if the knight was looking right through his faults. "No nothing like that. This is just a precaution but like I said Zero is here so I'm keeping an eye on them both." Kururugi's gaze goes down the hallway to Lelouch's room and smiles to himself. Rolo only sees the knight's head motion towards the hall and tenses. "Besides I have a new mission and if I succeed Lelouch will be eating out of the palm of my hand." "Out of your...?" Rolo's mouth went dry at those words knowing full well Suzaku had unhinged hate and anger against his dear Brother. Then the Knight took a step down the hallway. "Wait Lelouch is still sleeping. Come back tomorrow when he's well again." "Still, what happen?" "He relapsed this morning My Lord." Suzaku turned to show his face fully to the younger boy. "I see, Oh, I forgot Villetta is asking for you but if Lelouch is sick then I'll look after him while you're gone." Rolo didn't like this at all but gritted his teeth and left before his uneasy jealously got out of hand. Suzaku didn't bother knocking and just opened the door to Lelouch's room.Lelouch had been awake for hours but was mainly stuck in his head reluctant to move from his spot in the bed. The ceiling taking a backdrop to play his jumbled up fever dreams and the reappeared mask terrorist. His head was pulsing behind his eyes and every time the raven attempted to look further into the pain it would strick him like a whip. Why was thinking of Zero causing him so much pain the boy thought to himself. 'Who is he?' So entranced by his pain and curiosity Lelouch didn't register his door had open. Only when his door shut with a slam and hush tones of curses did he become aware of an intruder. Sitting up the best he could Lelouch put on his best mask to hide his aching discomfort. "Whos there?" All he could see in the dark was a lean back and a mop of curly hair that was overdue for a hair cut. The boy in question turned revealing himself in the moonlight streaming in through sheer curtains. "Suzaku!" Lelouch was genuinely shocked to see the knight of seven in his room for he hadn't seen him in a whole year. "Ah hi Lelouch, Sorry for waking you up." The Japanese boy laughed while nervously rubbing the back of his neck Lelouch smirked responding naturally, "You know I thought you'd know your own strength by now you exercise nut." "Well if you actually got some exercises I wouldn't have to." Huffing at the comment the Britannia folds his arms. "Why do you say that Kururugi?" "Well if you're not going to protect yourself who will your majesty?" The majesty being elongated with a devious tease and the knight giving a swift noble bow. They both blink and without missing a beat fall into loud laughter between friends. After a minute Suzaku stops hunching to laugh and moves to sit on the edge of the bed near Lelouch. "How are you feeling?" A soft smile was on the raven's face a smile reserved for only those close to him. Lelouch felt comfortable wearing it even though he and Suzaku weren't all that close. "Oh, you heard, Is that why you're here?" "Something like that, I guess, I missed you more than anything really." Suzaku leaned more on the bed to get nonchalantly closer to the other boy. "Days in pendragon were awfully lonely without you there." Callus fingertips lightly test gracing Lelouch's hand making the boy jump a little. "Everything was peaceful but really boring. No one understood me like you did." without thinking Lelouch turned his hand around to cup the other boy's hand. "When you went away I felt like I lost myself, Lelouch." Chuckling Lelouch responded sweetly as he moved in closer towards Suzaku. "You make it sound like I was the one to leave Suzaku. I'm not the one who became a knight, you idiot." "Yeah well with you gone it felt like you died and left me behind, okay." The knight's cheeks tinted as feeling Lelouch's warm breath brush his skin, sending shivers down his spine. "Dying?" The raven snorted with shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere Suzaku, not for a long time." "Do you promise?" Suzaku said while linking his and the other boy's pinkies together. The raven boy lets his pinky tighten around Suzaku's feeling his heart make a home in his throat."Stick a thousand needles in my eye if I lie." Suzaku's green eyes widen at the familiar sing-song the other boy chants then immediately engulfs the other in a bear hug. Lelouch didn't notice he hit his pillow until and mop of brown locks moved out of his view. "S-Suzaku!" "Lelouch, I love you." Lelouch's heart stopped along with his breath as Suzaku's grip on him tightened. "I didn't know for a long time blinded by my self-pity and anger." Breathing again Lelouch listens steadily and lets his arms settled on the toned back. "I thought about you all the time and found the truth through the many lies." "Suzaku?"Lelouch tried to comfort the other by bringing himself closer even though he was entirely sure what Suzaku's words meant. The knight of the rounds was his friend and classmate only knowing each other for a year. This sudden confession was odd to the violet eyes boy but it strangely felt wanted or needed to him. "I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let you go and I won't lose you ever again." Something wet slipped down Lelouch's cheek as Suzaku moved to whisper into his ear warmly. "Please Lelouch." Closing his eyes the boy sighed out his building anxieties the best he could to reply steadily. "K-knight Suzaku Kururugi do you promise me your everything?" The Knight and Rolatiy play was easing Lelouch's rapid heartbeat and nervousness but it only made the other boy smirk moving closer to the other boy's ear. "Should I get on my knee your Majesty to properly make me your Knight?" Hitching his breath the raven tries leaning away from the rising heat of his cheeks and the Suzaku. "There's is no need!" "Oh, So your mine then no formalities need my Majesty?" "S-stop calling me that!" Laughing to himself the brunette leaned in and captured the other boy's lips by his hand cupping the raven's chin. The kiss taste was intoxicatingly drawing them both into an addicting spark. Starting off soft and warm Suzaku took control and stradling Lelouch's hips while deepening the kiss with parted lips. Lelouch's hands carelessly grip at Suzaku's broad shoulders as he fails to keep his moans in. Tan hands roam the body under them as toughs meet to dance. "S-Suzaku..." Plugging away quickly the Japanese boy sits up to look at his heated cheeked boyfriend. Lelouch looked up at the other boy in a haze breathing heavily in need. Rubbing the drool from his lips Suzaku tries to control his eagerness to take his childhood friend right then and there but he knew better than that A voice in the back of his head ringing to him not yet. "L-Lelouch if we keep going I won't stop." "Huh?" Lelouch was still in a daze of lust and regaining oxygen. "Lelouch as much as I want to make love to you I want to take our time." He brushes his thumb to the Britannia chin to clean the drool from their kiss. "Oh!" Lelouch sits up as his reboot had finally kicked in a blush still tattooing his cheeks. Chucking Suzaku lets his hand wondered to tuck one of the black locks behind Lelouch's ear. "I should get going." Green eyes sadden at the thought of leaving Lelouch's side. "I thought you said you never leave me?" Lelouch's heart was in his throat as those words left his eyes refusing to meet the others. "Always the manipulator, Lelouch?" "Whatever do you mean?" Another tender smile is on Lelouch's face and Suzaku shares it equalling another laugh from each other. "N-no but really if I stay I really won't be able to control myself." Winking the knight gets up from the bed then moves to lower Lelouch back down. "I love you, Lelouch." looking straight into dark violet eyes he kisses the boy on the forehead sweetly moving covers to the tucked the raven in. lips open to reply but Suzaku stops them with his pointer finger. "Say it when your ready Lelouch. I'll be waiting your majesty." Smiling he finally moves to the door to leave but stopping at the knob. "Oh Lelouch, the military got me on a new drug so if I act funny at school at times don't take it to heart, okay?" "O-okay." " Sleep well, my Love!" Opening the door the Japanese boy leaves his lover to sleep. "What are you still doing here Lord Kururugi?" Lilac eyes glare at the knight gaining a glare back. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Suzaku moves the front door to leave. "I would but you didn't seem to remember that Villette had told you already Lelouch had a relapse." "So I forgot? I'm a knight I got a lot on my mind." The Japanese boy felt holes burn a hole into his back. "What are you planning with Zero?" "I assume you already know." "Suzaku Kururugi may I remind you the empero-" The younger boy's shout was stopped but a callused hand gripping his throat. "If your not quite you'll wake Lelouch and then we both will be in trouble Rolo." Rolo's feet kicked feeling the ground get away from him like the air in his lungs. "I won't lie I have my own agenda with Zero but if you get in my way I'll take away the only family you've ever had." Suzaku's voice was dark and only quite enough for only the boy to hear. "and trust me I know that's all you want." Letting go of the boys next Rolo drops to his knees holding his probably bruised neck as he coughs brutally for air. "Make sure Lelouch doesn't see my handprint it'll be such a hassle to explain." Without looking back the knight leaves shutting the front door behind him.

C.c watched quietly as the masked man looked at his journal and the plained out course in front of him. The captured black knights were going to be executed to draw out zero into battle or well more like surrender. Examing the new Zero's frame he was built and not as slender as Lelouch was. He was also taller by an inch or two maybe she thought to herself as golden eyes scan. Kallen was also watching him but it was more like an anger kettle about to boil over. "Both your eyes on me are making me nervous." "Nervous? Nervous! Zero never gets Nervous!" The redhead woman shouts throwing a pillow from the couch at the masked leader only for them to slightly move to the side letting the pillow fall past. "Hmm, I don't know about that." One eyebrow lifts from the witch at the comment. "What did you say?!" Kallen was halfway over the couch when C.C asked her question. "You know who Zero's true identity is, don't you?" She uncrossed her arms and stepped closer to the desk Zero was studying at. "I know a lot more than that." Sighing the lime-haired woman walked away from the table of notes to sit on the couch and try again to reassemble her gun. "You can't seriously trust this unknown person!?" before C.C could answer blankly Zero answered the pilot. "I thought Zero was an idea, not a person." "Yes but there are lives at stake!" closing his journal he tucks it into his purple jacket. " And I'll get each person back with no problem I promise Kallen." Taken back She felt a weird familiarity with the way zero said her name but she couldn't pinpoint it. "Where did you even get Zero's outfit?" Kallen asks trying to shake that feeling away. "He came to me like that." C.C says calmly looking at her finally put-together gun almost proudly. "I really hope you're not some crazy fan that leads us to our death." The redhead shakes her head in doubt. "There no time to waver its time." Both women get up and follow their masked leader out of the room. "Y-your really not him are you?" Aqua eyes look at Zero as her friend celebrates their saved lives and returned uniforms. "No." "B-but how did you?" She was in shock that this person had recreated Lelouch's techniques and skills perfectly. It felt like meeting Zero all over again but in reality, it was meeting Zero again. Honey eyes watch the masked leader critically trying her hardest to unlock the person behind the tinted mask. "Kallen I promised you and I brought you a miracle that's all." She felt a smile behind the words and her heart faltered. "I actually have a mission for you after this party is over. If you're still willing to be by my side as my ace?" This hadn't been enough to completely win the pilot over but she at least could trust this person's skills and merely nodded to his request. "Yes, Zero."

It's been a week since Lelouch last saw Suzaku and he was kinda down about it. His headaches have increased in pain and frequency keeping him from school but today he was feeling somewhat better to return. The door to the classroom opened signaling coach Villette had entered but the gasped drew Lelouch's attention away from the scenery outside the window. Suzaku stood in front of the class with a soft smile as coach Villette introduce him. He looked different to the Lelouch like he lost an inch in height or something. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with the other boy but maybe it was just his feeling playing with his brain. "Hello everyone since I'll be stationed in area 11 and be going back to school here." Whispers initiated threw the students but Lelouch could only stare as his heart started to beat and lips dry. "You can sit next to Lelouch for now. "yes ma'am." Walking past the many seats the knight stop at his seat next to the raven. "Hello, Lelouch." "Did you get a haircut?" Lelouch says weakly as a confused expression washes the Japanese boy's face. But it was short-lived as the student council rushed in to greet the bewilder knight. A glare was burning into Lelouch and it made his lunch go sorer. Looking up he caught only bright smile green eyes but it was too late he caught the glare. "That's why we are the only ones who know you here," Shirley said with her bright smile. "Ah, I see." "Oh, you saw zero's face didn't you?" Rivals excitedly asked the knight the dying question on ever1yone's mind. "I bet it's a girl!" "Or a prince from another country!" "It's really prince Clovis right!" "I-" Suzaku tried to answer but the sound of someone's lunch hitting the ground stopped everyone. Lelouch was holding his head his eyes screwed tight as Rolo reached over asking his brother what was wrong. "Stop." It was weak but Suzaku caught the plea. "Please." Tugging at raven locks letting his nails dig into his scalp, Lelouch tried to target the sudden migraine pain to somewhere else. Flashes of unknown images pass his closed vision with whispers of an unknown voice. The pain was overtaking his breathing become rapid feeling control slipping away from him his senses. "Lelouch!" Big hands grip Lelouch's trembling shoulders sending him into a panic. "Don't touch me!" flinging his arm up his hand connects with Suzaku's cheek gaining a grunt. The knight takes action and restrains the frantic boy with his strength. Everyone was in shock that the knight had grabbed his friend so roughly but even more shocked that Lelouch was losing it. Then panic set into Suzaku as red rings burned brightly in scared violet eyes. A faint bird flamed into his sight as Lelouch's breathing came to a sudden stop. "Suzaku where are we....?" Lelouch lets his eyes close and gives in to the other man's embrace falling into a reluctant sleep. "Lulu..." Shirley was on the verge of tears as she attempted to get closer to her crush. Suzaku had blocked anyone's view from seeing Lelouch's eyes. picking up the other boy into his arms bridal style he turns on the worry group. "Is he gonna be okay?" Milly asked worriedly getting up from the bench to get a closer look at her friend. "He'll be fine." Looking down at his once childhood friend he furrowed his brows. "I'll make sure he gets proper treatment." With that, the knight carried the vice president away Rolo of course trailing behind.


	3. I Think

What should we do?" Villetta said leaning against a wall in the nurse's room. "Continue as normal," Suzaku replied while sitting next to his unconscious friend. "I think it's clear that Lelouch isn't Zero anymore." "Yes, that seems to be the case for now but don't forget Lelouch is an incredible deceiver." Rolo clenches his fist as the knight talks about his brother so personally. "There's also the problem of C.C." "She probably sowed at the hip with Zero." Her words create a silence after a while. "Maybe we should pull out then and focus on C.C.," Rolo said halfheartedly using his desire to have Lelouch to himself. "Why would C.C come here if Zero is operating as if the leader was Lelouch?" With a sigh, Suzaku got up from his chair. "You know Rolo maybe your right." Turning to look at Villetta he motions towards the door. "I'll have to talk to the Emperor and see." Everyone in the room followed out one by one and went their separate ways. Rolo wanting time to himself went home to wait for Lelouch's return. Villetta going home as well to write her reports. With the feeling of skin brushing against his cheek Lelouch bolts up out of bed.

Forest green eyes widened at the startled boy. "Hey, it's ok it's just me." Suzaku put both his hands up as to surrender with a goofy smile. Clenching the blanket Lelouch glared at the knight. "I thought you left?" "I did but didn't want you to be alone." The glare darkened burning holes in the now confused brunette. "Do you think I'm an idiot, Suzaku?" Gulping nervously the boy in question looks away. "Ah well no Lelouch you are probably the most intelligent person in the world, why?" "Flattery will get you absolutely nowhere!" The outburst caused Suzaku to flinch. "You think I wouldn't figure it out?" "Uh well I was gonna tell you but I thought we would wait-" Suzaku rambled in a panic while scratching his cheek. "Shut up Kururugi." Oh, Lelouch was pissed Suzaku thought to himself. "I'll be honest I had a feeling for a long time something was wrong but could never put it together, Until today all the missing puzzle pieces came together." "Lelouch," Suzaku said warning Lelouch. "So I was Zero?" "IT WAS C.C's IDEA!"

Suzaku was on his feet shouting at the same time Lelouch declared his discovery. "Uh, what?" Widened green eyes look down at his confused friend's face and decide to sit down calmly. "Oh, so you figured that out?" "What did you think I was talking about Suzaku?" Then unexpectedly the Japanese boy giggled to himself. "So you faked that whole thing?" "After my first incident, I took it upon myself to try and tame my migraines." "Of course you did and then your drama queen self acted accordingly. Let me guess just needed the right time?" Lelouch nodded firmly while Suzaku sat back down. "What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room or us for that matter." "I understand." A sad smile came on to Suzaku's face as he took his boyfriend's hand. "I love you okay?" A blush spread on Lelouch's cheeks aIdiotlooks away. "Idiot of course I know that." Another soft giggle came from Suzaku letting his thumb crease the back of his lover's hand. "When I find out that you were Zero it completely shattered me. You had become something I never imagined or maybe just something I failed to protect. So I turned you in as revenge for everything you did and in turn getting my rank." Lelouch takes his free hand to press up against his now burning eye. "Keep going I can take it." The raven grunts starting to see flashes of unknown events play in his head. "A small part of me still couldn't bear to lose you so we erased your memories and sent you back here. For a while, I justified this as justice but all it did was make me hate myself more." Lelouch was now hyperventilating deep in the visions. Suzaku moved his other hand to hold the boy's cheek-kissing him on his raven locks. "Lelouch just wait a little longer and I'll get you out of here, I promise." The brunette shushes as Lelouch clenched onto his school uniform. "C.C?" The raven whimpers the cursed witch's name. "Is a woman who started this whole thing but is not a problem any longer."

Looking down at his struggling love with regret he smiles weakly. "Lelouch I'll help you remember again but for now please don't force yourself." "W-why?" "Because there are people here that will hurt you and I can't have that. I have to rid of them for you." Lelouch merely nodded into the other boy's chest. "Lelouch I'm so sorry." Pulling the raven into a protective hug he moves them into the bed and closes the curtain behind them. As getting comfortable Suzaku helps Lelouch through his relapse with soft touches, kisses, and sweet nothings. Soon the pass prince falls asleep in his knight's warm embrace. Curtains move to the side and the bed dips at their feet. "You're going to have him suffer?" She was only in his subconscious but she always came to haunt him. "Yes just a little longer." He whispered to himself as the woman leans over to tuck a raven strand away from the sleeping boy. "If it will truly make you happy." Jade eyes darkening as she leans other to give the burned man a sweet goodbye kiss. Suzaku finally returns Lelouch to his bed, it being midnight Rolo's already asleep making the house quiet. The Britannian mumbles a sleepy plead for the boy not to leave but simply gets a kiss as a reply. "Sleep well my majesty."

"Hello, My name is Kallen Stadtfield nice to meet you." Honey eyes scan the scarlet head student critically. "Miss Stadtfield was in a hospital for a year so take it easy on her. Your seat is over there." The busty girl moves quickly to her seat not giving Suzaku or Lelouch a glance. The raven looked at his love in worry as his attitude had turned sour again. Slowly Lelouch reached to take Suzaku's clenched fist under the desk only to be smacked away. Violet eyes widen at equally shocked emerald ones. Lelouch thinks to say something but decides against it instead moving his seat as close to the window as possible. While the Japanese boy looks at his hand in confusion and uneasiness. Suzaku so focused on the past black knight and Zero didn't take time to notice Lelouch's strange behavior towards him. Walking into the student council room Milly was introducing said black knight to the members. According to the reports, Kallen went missing after Zero's execution then was found with amnesia in the hospital. When she was released her family decided returning Kallen to school was the best way to help jog her lost memories. But Suzaku wasn't buying any of it being pretty sure the redhead was still piloting under the masked terrorist. "If you keep glaring that handsome face of yours will get stuck like that." The knight jumped at Lelouch brushing his shoulder to get into the club room. "H-handsome?" The raven didn't turn back towards the whisper as he went to introduce himself to Kallen. She showed no signs of knowing anyone in the school even Lelouch. Lelouch not showing any signs of knowing the ace pilot ethier, making the knight feel even more uneasy.

"Hello, mom." Kallen gritted her teeth at the end of mom. "Oh, my dear Kallen how are you?" C.C's mocking voice cooed through the phone. "Fine got into the student council club but that wasn't hard." "Your father will be happy to hear that dear." Clenching her phone she almost thought about throwing it out the window. "Don't call him that." "Why because that means we're together?" "Shut up mother." The sound of giggles echos in the phone's speaker. "Anyway, we are doing a school festival as a welcome party for Suzaku, so I'll be busy." "I smell another big pizza" Kallen felt annoyance knit her brows. "Bye mother, Love you." "I'll let daddy know of your good efforts." More chuckles could be heard as Kallen slams her phone shut.

Suzaku had started visiting Lelouch more after school and they've started getting closer in their relationship. Even though Suzaku would act funny during the day he always came back around at night. So Lelouch didn't really care about his strange mood swings. The raven started to make extra food for his love knowing he'd be coming over every night. However, Rolo was steadily getting more upset with the new routine. He kept it to himself but was on the verge of exploding every time he saw the mop of brown hair. So when the knight would come to their he'd go hide in his room. "Milly's has a lot planned tomorrow for your festival." Lelouch said while unbuttoning and taking off his black school jacket. Suzaku was laying on the bed going through his phone looking bored. "Yeah, I'm sure it's gonna be a crazy event knowing how she is." After the confession from Suzaku, they both decided talking about Zero and lost memories were off-limits. Lelouch was not happy about what Suzaku had done but didn't have the memories to go through with his betrayed emotions. A click sound and sudden flash brings Lelouch out of his thoughts towards the brunette. "Suzaku!"

Smiling childish he takes another picture of the blushing raven. Flustered Lelouch dives after Suzaku's phone straddling him. "Delete it!" "What can't take pictures of my sexy boyfriend." "Don't make me kill you!" With robotic motions, Suzaku had let go of his phone to favor taking both Lelouch's wrist and pinning him to the bed. The knight tries to stead his heavy breathing to get a handle on himself feeling the order leave his eyes. "Don't say stuff like that." Lelouch gacked at the boy seeing his green eyes surrendered a red circle. "Your eyes." "It's ok don't worry about it." The brunette shook his head letting go of the sensation. Soft fingertips grace Suzaku's cheek slowly creasing him back to the bedroom. "It looks painful." Chuckling the knight smiles at the pass prince. "It was at first but now it's controllable." Violet's eyes darken with sadness and aching to tell him he is the cause for what the man above him was going through. "I'm sorry." He said it on impulse and Suzaku's features softened leaning into the boy's hand. "Lelouch I've forgiven you a long time ago."

* * *

With that Suzaku leans in and gives Lelouch a deep firm kiss. Arms promptly wrap around the other boy's neck to bring Suzaku closer. The raven moans when Suzaku's tongue licks inside his mouth. "God your so perfect Lelouch." Tan hands roam the body under them as their legs start to tangle. Lelouch's knee finding something hard and starts smirking under Suzaku's lips. Slowly he purposely starts to move his knee against the bulge making the knight grind with him. The raven was starting to feel heat rise behind his eyes never feeling anything like this before. "Lelouch you know how much I wanna just fuck your brains out?" Moist air poured into Lelouch's sensitive ear as he moves to get closer to release. Suzaku's tongue flicks into the ear he just whispered into. Falling deeper into pleasure Lelouch starts to lose his composure. "I bet you can't wait to have me stuff your tight holes with my cock." Letting his violet eyes roll back into his head the knight started grinding relentlessly. Lelouch's long nails almost piercing through the brunette's school jacket. "Don't worry Lelouch I'll use you whenever you want you just gotta beg for it."

Moaning loudly with one more thrust Lelouch came with shutters not being able to take the grinding anymore. "I-I, Suzaku." Smiling to himself Suzaku let a lustful look fall over his features. "Lelouch your always so selfish aren't you? I didn't get to come yet, will you help your knight?" In a haze, Lelouch only nodded to the man towering him. "Give me your panties." Lelouch blinked shockingly. "P-panties?" "Yes, Lelouch strip them off for me. It's your punishment for being a bad boyfriend." Suzaku's voice was low and sexy making Lelouch almost moan again. Getting off the bed Lelouch slowly did as ordered. School pants fall to the floor and Lelouch steps out of them watching Suzaku lick his lips. The brunette now sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Now you panties Lelouch." Shakily he took them off letting the cold air hit his sensitive wet covered cock. "Now use the dry side of your panties to clean yourself, Lelouch." Holding his black underwear he did as he was told but decided to tease Suzaku a bit. While cleaning his dick from cum he gave himself two slow jerks letting a small bead of cum drip to the floor. A hand reached out towards Lelouch stopping his tease possessive jade eyes commanding him. "Give them to me Lelouch." Slowly Lelouch gave up his underwear watching Suzaku unzip his pants then pulling out his throbbing member. Pointing between his spread legs Lelouch moves and got on his knees. "I want you to have a good view of me cumming on your pretty face." Lelouch was surprised when the knight started using his dirty underwear to jerk off into. "Or are you thirsty Lelouch?"

The view from his knees made Lelouch's mouth water in want seeing hes sticky cum on Suzaku's hard dick. "God I'm already close." Hes voice was rough and unsteady as he speeds up his thrust. "Both Suzaku. I want you cum in my mouth and face." Violet's eyes widen not sure of what he had just said. A lustful smirk appears as Suzaku took his other hand to the back of Lelouch's neck to pull him right in front of the tip of his leaking cock. "Then stick out that sinful tongue of yours and open wide." Doing as told he even put hisI'llnds up without thinking. Letting the underwear go Suzaku jerked two more times moaning as thick streams of hot cum aim at Lelouch's tongue and face goes everywhere. After breathing deeply Suzaku leans on the bed attempting to get his bearings. Lelouch with his still open mouth decides to take his lover's cock into his mouth and starts to clean it of cum. "Stop, it's too much baby- L-Lelouch." The knight puts both his hands weakly on his boyfriend's head to stop him. Pulling away Lelouch wipes his mouth of drool and cum only to notice his face and hair were covered in it.

* * *

Another click and flash of Suzaku's phone gains a smirk from the knight. Lelouch in a white button-up and no pants covered in his cum on the floor was hot and Suzaku wanted a picture. "What the fuck!" "Wanted to commemorate." "Fucking delete it!" Lelouch on top of him again reaching for the phone. Suzaku knowing he has the upper hand takes it upon himself to lick a droplet of cum off Lelouch's cheek. "Tasty." "Eew." "Oh, whatever I'll do both." Forgetting about the picture Suzaku slips his phone into his pocket. "Shut up I wasn't thinking." Heat raises into Lelouch's cheeks as he spoke. "That was the point my sweet majesty" Suzaku had left to get a washcloth from the on suite and began cleaning his boyfriend's face. After getting clean up Suzaku adjusts his collar after tucking Lelouch into bed. He moves towards the door gaining a protest from his lover. "W-wait you're not staying?" Looking back at his tucked in love he smiles sadly. "I'm sorry Lelouch I have PT in the morning before school. But I'll see you at the festival I promise." "O-okay." Sighing to himself Suzaku puts his forehead on the door then walks away. Deciding to get into bed with Lelouch and wrap his arms around the boy. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep okay?" "Thank you, Suzaku." Lelouch says will moving closer to the warmth of the knight. "Goodnight my love."The brunette says while giving small kisses on Lelouch's hairline.Lelouch had finally drifted off to sleep after an hour and Suzaku decided it was time to go falling asleep himself. Reaching for the handle he looks back at his cute love as Lelouch's chest slowly rises and falls. Taking his phone out he snaps another picture of the boy before leaving. "See you tomorrow."

It was the next day and Lelouch felt more relaxed than ever. Being in quite a good mood humming while cooking breakfast and never letting his smile drop once. Despite him having a million things to do for Milly he was overjoyed to just see his lover. However, Rolo kept giving him odd looks all the way to the announcement room. "Did you see Suzaku last night?" "Yes, I did." Lelouch's eyes were sparkling as he smiles at some passing girls. "I see brother-" "Lelouch!" Suzaku was standing by the door to the room with an uneasy expression. "What's wrong?" Rolo walks ahead as Lelouch stops to speak with the knight. Rolo only caught it briefly but Suzaku adjusted his collar and whispered something to his brother before escorting Lelouch in behind him. With an echoing Meow, the festival was off. Everyone left to do their assigned jobs.

Lelouch was fill in with Kallen so they were both peeling potatoes at the moment. "Lelouch do you like it here?" Kallen asked eyeing her kitchen knife. Lelouch shrugged while peeling his potatoes skillfully. "I suppose If I'm honest it's boring here." A shadow takes up the light to the outside and Kallen's eyes catch Suzaku's. "Lelouch, can I tell you something?" Taking in the serious tone he stops peeling to give her his full attention. "I feel the same way you do." All of a sudden steps roar through the small room and the raven is uprooted from his chair by Suzaku "What's going on?" Lelouch shouted while being taking out of the room back into the school. Kallen could only watch not noticing she had put her knife in attack mode. The scarlet haired women look at Lelouch's empty chair like he was just vaporized. "Kallen." Looking up a brunette stands tall in the doorway holding a cat. "What the fuck?" She whispers to herself feeling like she was in some sort of twilight zone episode. "Kallen!" Blinking out of shock she answers. "Y-yes Suzaku?" Saying it as small as possible to try and act soft in the knight's icy green stare. "Where's Lelouch?" "Bathroom." She automatically says feeling her body freezes up thinking she must be going crazy.

The knight trails off towards the school building as Kallen immediately goes to call C.C. "Hello-" "There's two of them!" The pilot was frantic. "Two of what?" "There's two Suzaku's!" The phone call ends as the witch's shadows stands in the doorway now. "I figured as much." "What are you talking about!" The lime green immortal sighed to herself and looked off to the side. "I looked through Zeros things and found this." Going through her Ashford uniform she pulls out a knighting Crest that Suzaku got from Euphemia Li Britannia. "No way." Her mouth went dry at the thought of taking orders from Suzaku of all people. "But how are there two?" "I believe our Zero is from the future and the other is the present. I can't explain everything because I'm not sure myself if my prediction is right." Putting the trinket away she looks at the unfinished potatoes. "Wheres Lelouch?" "Suzaku." "Ah, I see." Kallen flips her knife back around with a glare. "Are we just going to let him do this?" Shrugging her shoulders C.C just gives a bored expression. "Zero promised me pizza so I don't really care." Then without turning back left the poor half-Japanese girl alone to finish her mountain of unpeeled potatoes.

"What is this!" Suzaku had dragged Lelouch into an empty classroom just to show him a picture on his phone. "A-a picture of me sleeping?" "Who took it?!" The knight was shaking his green eyes darken in anger. "I don't know? I kinda thought you took it." "How would I-" The ringing of the phone catches them both off guard flipping his phone around the knight gives a questionable glare. Turning his back to his boyfriend he answers the unknown number. "Hello?" "Ah, the Knight of Seven." Suzaku turned around just to make Lelouch wasn't on his phone right now for Zero was on the phone. "I see you got my picture, do you like it?" The Japanese boy growls over the connection gaining a chuckle from the terrorist. "It's one of my favorites out of my collection the rest are not really safe to share." "What the fuck are you talking about!?" Lelouch stepped back feeling his blood run cold at the harsh voice coming from the shouting knight. "I just wanted to tease you a bit knight of Seven. But I'll leave you with this. Do you think a brother as sweet as our Lelouch would be capable of murdering his own dear sister?" The phone clicked and Lelouch could've sworn Suzaku was gonna break his phone by how hard he was gripping it. "Who was that?" "Lelouch is there anything you want to tell me?"

Turning around green eyes scan the other boy's face for faults. With furrowing brows, violet eyes search for answers of what Suzaku was asking for. "No, I don't think so?" Narrowing emerald eyes he starts to move towards the almost frightened boy only to stop when an arm comes wrapping around Lelouch's next. "There you are Suzaku we were looking everywhere for you!" A blond man topples over the raven with a goofy smile and a small girl falling mindlessly behind. "W-what who are you?" Lelouch chokes out as the cheerful man chokes him without thinking. Gripping his phone with an angry huff Suzaku turns on his heel leaving the classroom and friends behind. "Man he sure is an angry bastard sometimes." The Knight laughs to himself letting go of a now coughing Lelouch. "He's always upset about something, Gino." The Pinkett plays on her red portable handheld as she moves to follow in Suzaku's Direction. "W-wait Anya!" Gino shouts as following after to his friend.

Sighing Lelouch readjusts his collar and bushes the dirt off his clothes. "Lelouch." Turning around the brunette seems to have returned with a better attitude and a cat in his arms. "Your medication I presume?" The knight stops and laughs awkwardly looking uncomfortable. "Y-yeah sorry about that." Looking at the Arthur Lelouch raises a brow. "What's with the cat?" Smiling wider the Japanese boy brings the cat close to himself. "Oh, I came here to ask if you can hold that's him while I take care of the pizza." Seeming a little annoyed the raven crosses his arms. "Suzaku." "Yes, my love?" Sparking greens eyes stare at him as Lelouch scanned him up and down. "You're missing the necklaces Milly gave you." "I took it off that's all." Lelouch comes closer to the other male staring with scrutiny then he smoothes out his wrinkles moving his sight to Arthur. "Fine give me the cat." Arthur transfers with no problem and stops protesting of being held. "You better not fail my Knight." With that, The Britannian gives him a kiss on the cheek making the other male jump into a skip out of the room with a, "yes your majesty!"

The Knightmare skillfully weaves and turns to the stage adding indigents one by one with no issues. Lelouch watching from the hill not too far away. "This is exciting." A student he has never seen before sits next to him on the stairs her lime green hair catching his eye. Arthur reaching over the raven's arm to play with the bright strands. "I assume so." Honey eyes turn to stare at his make him feel nauseous. "Have we meet before?" Letting her hand fall on his she leans closer towards him. "I don't know wanna find out?" Coming closer Lelouch almost falls back feeling their lips grace but not before the mystery student is racked up by the back of her collar. "What do you think you doing!?" Kallen had come to his rescue and drags the girl away. Blinking to himself he graces his lips feeling nostalgic for some reason and slight shock of electricity. A headache starts to form telling him to forget it while another says to

remember. Not wanting to ruin this already draining day he decides to let it go turning back to the huge pizza making. "So Suzaku if your here whos piloting the Knightmare?" Three knights of the round arrive on top of the hill Lelouch sitting down below. "Interesting." Anya takes a picture of the ordeal as Suzaku looks floored. He never piloted anything like that model but the skills were equal to his own. "Maybe I was too late so they found someone else to fill-in?" It was the only logical explanation but to Lelouch, it was solving his hypothesis. Getting up Lelouch brushes himself off and goes up towards his knight. "Lelouch?" Suzaku says a little startled as a cat is thrust into his arms. "Take care of Arthur he's your cat." The monotone voice was detected by the Japanese boy to busy with his cat now biting him. The raven walking off back into the school building feeling uneasy.

"Here you are." Kallen stands in the storage room unimpressed with arms crossed as C.C takes a huge bite out of a slice of pizza of unmanageable size. "Thank you." "So this it?" Suzaku hands her a slice a pizza as well. "No, I got you one too for all your hard work." Blinking at the grease ball of sloppy cheese she huffs taking it. "So good." The witch moans to herself as taking her second bite. "No, I didn't mean pizza." "Oh, then the other thing." He was taller now that she looked at him but only a few inches and his hair was untamed or maybe just a bit longer. "I am Zero." "And there's two of you." C.C muffled threw another bite almost at the middle of her slice. "Oh that too." "Why are you two so casual about all this there are two of you and you are Zero!?" She was almost screaming but it was all in hush tones. "Kallen I promise to explain everything later when we are in a safe area." Huffing she takes a bite of her pizza in anger. "Are you going to take me back now?" Finishing up her pizza the lime hair girl wipes her hands on her skirt. Suzaku being disgusted by this takes out a handkerchief and wipes her hand the other in her mouth. "Yeah-." He freezes his motion and looks at Kallen. "What time is it?" Opening her phone the screen light making her squint in the darkroom. "8 pm." "Shit." "Kallen I need you to do something for me." "Do what?" "Stop me from doing something stupid."

She was running for her life after hearing what Suzaku was going to do. Lelouch was still amnesiac so no one knows what kind of reaction the boy could have to hear his little sister's voice. Jumping every two stairs up she finally reaches the roof's door the music of the dance drowning out her stopping for breath. Reaching for the doorknob she heard Lelouch's voice crack. "Nunnally." She was too late to stop the other Suzaku. Opening the door slightly she sees the phone from the ravens shaking hands fall and hit the ground. "S-shes my little sister." He falls to his knees as tears rumble down his cheeks. "Where am I?" Trembling hands cover his ears as he tucks his head under himself. "Stop please." Suzaku goes to move to get his phone but Kallen comes in to kick it away while running to comfort the traumatized boy. "L-Lelouch are you okay?" She went to cradle him only for him to lash out and run towards the railing. "I can't take this anymore!" Suzaku was on it pulling the raven away from the edge and back further onto the roof. "Lelouch calm down." "You manipulated bastard let go of me!" Kallen could only watch as Lelouch tried to free himself from the enemy. "You say you love me then keep lies and torment me with things I don't understand!" "L-Love?" Before he could finish the brunette gets a bang on the back of his head making him fall unconscious letting go of the weeping raven. It was the other Suzaku who had taken action C.C falling close behind he orders her. "It's time." With a nod, she places a hand on Lelouch's back inducing him into sleep with geass. Zero left a message to Suzaku saying he was happy to get his puppet back and will use him well. Rolo finding him on the roof out cold woke him to read the message causing panic to rise in the knight.


End file.
